


Scenes From A Marriage: A Month Of Sundays (결혼의 풍경들: 아주 오래도록) [한국어 번역]

by still541



Series: 4 Minute Window [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 스티브 로저스 - Freeform, 제임스 “버키” 반즈, 캡틴아메리카, 한국어 번역, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still541/pseuds/still541
Summary: 스티브와 버키가 함께 보내는 크리스마스 시즌.12월 8일부터 12월 24일까지 매일매일의 기록.





	Scenes From A Marriage: A Month Of Sundays (결혼의 풍경들: 아주 오래도록) [한국어 번역]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366336) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**12월 8일**

— 초록색, 초록색이 좀 더 —

“여기.” 버키가 말했다.

“그래.” 스티브가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. — 검정색. 여기는 초록색을 좀 더 — “알았어.” 그는 시선을 내렸고, 거기 놓인 게 제 팔레트가 아니라 샌드위치가 담긴 하얀 접시라는 것을 알아챘다. 스티브가 엄지 손가락으로 쥐었던 접시 가장자리에는 초록색 얼룩이 묻어 있었다.

“참치 샌드위치랑.” 버키가 완강하게 말했다. “우유야.”

“그래, 알겠어.” 스티브는 다른 곳에 정신이 팔린 채 대답하면서 접시를 내려놓을 곳을 찾았다. “조금 있다가—”

“두 시간 전에도 그렇게 말했거든.” 버키가 말했다.

“내가— 오.” 스티브는 샌드위치를 접시에서 떨어뜨리지 않으려고 노력하면서 손목시계를 들여다 보았다. 두 시간이나 지났을 리가 없는데. “고마워.” 스티브는 멍하니 붓을 내려놓고 청바지에 손을 문질러 닦은 뒤 샌드위치 반쪽을 집어들었다. “내가 좀, 정신이—”

“해가 떨어졌어. 알아.” 버키가 말했다. “그치만, 해가 이제 삼 분 밖에 안 뜬단 말야. 받아들여.” 버키는 한참 동안 감탄스러운 눈길로 그림을 바라보았다. 아직 작업 중인 그림에 대해선 말하지 않는 게 불문율이었지만, 버키의 표정은 이미 그 자체로 어떤 표현이었다.

스티브는 샌드위치를 씹으면서 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. “너무 어두운가?”

“그렇다고는 안 했는데.” 버키가 말했다.

스티브는 다시 그림을 들여다 보았다. 어두웠고, 바탕에 깔린 녹색이 약간 불길한 느낌을 더해주고 있었다. 스티브가 의도한 바는 아니었지만. 아니, 혹시 의도했을 수도 있고. “이걸 보면 무슨 생각이 나?” 스티브가 결국 질문을 던졌다.

버키는 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않았다. “물어보는 거지?”

스티브는 가만히 생각해 보더니, 답했다. “그래.”

버키는 다시 한 번 그림을 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 스티브는 그 두 눈이 그림 위를 훑더니, 가늘어지고 초점이 흐려지는 것을 지켜보았다. 버키는 빌어먹게도 좋은 눈을 갖고 있었다.

“슈바르츠발트.” 버키가 마침내, 메탈로 된 어깨를 으쓱 하며 말했다.

“그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “그렇지.” 그리고는, 작게 한숨을 내쉬었다. “이제 해가 딱 삼 분 밖에 안뜬다고.” 그 말에, 버키가 은은한 공감을 표했다. “그렇지, 친구. 그렇다니까.”

(*일 년 중 해가 가장 짧은 날이 가까워지고, 하루에 딱 3분 밖에 해가 떠있지 않은 것처럼 느껴지는 날들의 시작!)

 

**12월 9일**

“도대체, 너희 말이야.” 나타샤는 스티브가 잔에 커피를 따르고, 아름답고도 독특한 떡갈나무 찬장에서 설탕 그릇을 꺼내오는 것을 보며 고개를 저었다. “이해가 안 되는 게 있는데. 너희는 사업을 하고 있잖아. 스티브는 부업으로 그림을 그리고 있고. 제임스는 남는 시간에 캡이 되고. 도대체 언제 ‘골동품 수집’을 하러 다닐 시간이 나는 거야?”

스티브는 눈을 깜박거렸다. “우리가 대체 언제— ‘뭘’ 한다고?”

“장난치는 거야. 농담하는 거지, 쟤 우릴 놀리는 거라고.” 반즈가 커피잔을 든 채 의자를 끌어 당겨 그 위로 털썩 주저앉으며 말했다. “‘쇼핑’하는 거, 그거 말하는 거지. 그냥 농담인 거야. ‘오래된 물건 사기’. 왜냐면 우리가 늙었으니까, 알지, 그러니까 우리가 사는 건 뭐든—”

스티브의 얼굴이 밝아졌다. “오. 그 화석 조크 같은 거지.”

“맞아.” 반즈는 설탕 그릇을 향해 손을 뻗었다.

“아니거든.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그게 아니라, 진지하게 물어보는 거야! 이 방에 있는 것들 중에 최소 오십 년이 안 된 게 없고, 매번 내가 여기 들를 때마다 새로운 것들이— ‘저런’ 게 있잖아, 내 말은.” 떡갈나무 찬장에는 서로 다른 크기의 서랍이 세 개, 은으로 된 경첩과 걸쇠가 달려 있었다. “저런 건 건 처음 보거든. 침실에 있는 그 거대한 ‘아르 데코’ 벽장도 그렇고. 어디서 그런 걸—”

나타샤는 말을 멈췄다. 로저스와 반즈가 서로를 곁눈질하며 웃음을 터뜨렸던 것이다.

“‘네가’ 설명해.” 반즈가 그렇게 말하자, 스티브는 웃으면서 말했다. “나타샤, 우리는 물건을 ‘고치잖아’. 그 벽장은 ‘길’에서 주워온 거야. 진짜 호두나무로 된 건데, 길거리에 쓰레기처럼 버려져 있더라고.”

“엄밀하게 말하자면, 우리가 주워왔을 땐 저렇게 안 생겼었는데.” 반즈가 끼어들었다. “스티브가 아주 많이 뜯어고쳐야 했지- 사포질하고, 마감하고, 그 까다로운 조그만 무늬 세공 작업 하며—”

“맞아, 그렇지만 난 저게 ‘어떤 건지’ 알고 있었으니까.” 스티브가 대답했다. “원래 어떤 모습인지를 아니까, 제대로 된 모습이… 왜냐면 그건 반쯤은— 그러니까, 저 찬장을 봐, 주인이 누구였든 간에, 저게 뭔지를 몰랐던 거야. 그러니까 문들을 뜯어내고, 선반을 만들었겠지-“

“저건 냉동 박스인데.” 반즈가 나타샤에게 말했다. “옛날 식이야. 그 시절, 예전에 우리가-”

“‘우리가’ 어렸을 때 봤던 그 어떤 것보다도 좋은 거지!” 스티브가 끼어들었다.

“—어렸을 때의, 더 좋은 거. 내가 ‘그거’ 말하려고 했는데!” 반즈가 스티브를 노려보았다. “내가 지금 하려는 말을 네가 끝마칠 수 있게 해 준다면.” 스티브는 ‘그래 해 봐, 계속해’하고 말하는 듯 과장된 제스쳐를 취해보였다. “우리는 찬장 문을 다 새로 달았고, 그 자재들은 내가 레스토랑 작업할 때 해체된 걸 얻어온 거야. 자, 이제 끝났어.” 그는 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “봤지? 이제 됐어. 이게 그렇게 어려웠어?”

스티브가 뭐라 말하려 입을 열었지만, 나타샤가 말을 가로챘다. “그러니까, 너희는 그냥 이런 가구들을 ‘찾아내거나’ ‘만들어 낼’ 수 있다고?”

로저스와 반즈는 서로를 바라보더니 어깨를 치켜 올렸다. “물론이지.” 스티브가 답했다. “특별히 원하는 거라도 있어?”

“테이블 만들어 줄 수 있어? 너희가 갖고 있는 이거.” 나타샤는 끝내주는 나뭇결의 원목 테이블 위를 손등으로 톡톡 두드렸다. “구하려면 육천 달러는 족히 들 걸.”

두 사람은 충격 받은 듯한 시선을 서로 교환하더니, ‘위대한 세대라는 명성에 매우 걸맞지 않게’ 킥킥거리기 시작했다. “지저스 크라이스트, 오 달러만 주면 네 차에다 실어다 줄게.” 반즈가 말했다.

“저 벽장은 최소 사천 달러야.” 나타샤의 말에 두 사람은 더 심하게 웃기 시작했다.

“사‘천’ 달러?” 스티브는 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 제 턱수염을 문지르면서 고개를 저었다. 어찌나 웃었던지 두 뺨은 분홍빛으로 물들어 있었다. “참, 어떻게 그런…”

“우리 사업을 잘못 고른 것 같아.” 반즈가 입을 딱 벌리고 말했다. “이런 망할— 좋아, 너한테만 오늘 단 하루. 사천 오백 달러에 해 줄게.” 나타샤는 그가 그토록 즐거워하는 모습을 전에는 본 적이 없었다.

“테이블 만들어 줄게, 나타샤.” 스티브는 여전히 웃음기를 띤 채 등을 기대 앉았다. “기꺼이.”

“선불로 입금 하면 말이지.” 반즈의 말에 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그리고 말했다. “농담이야. 그냥 농담한 거야. —어, 그러니까, 내 생각에는 말야.”

 

**12월 10일**

버키는 스티브가 제 앞 테이블 위로 내려놓은 잡지를 쳐다보았다. 잡지 위에 볼펜으로 동그라미 쳐진 이벤트를.

**링컨 센터에서 홀리데이 스윙(HOLIDAY SWING)!**

**해리 제임스를 기리는 ‘할렘 르네상스(The Harlem Renaissance)’ 오케스트라.**

**주목할 것: Ambassador Prize ‘린디 홉(Lindy Hop)’ 댄스 콘테스트!**

 

“나타샤랑 같이 나가봐.” 스티브가 조언했다. “숙련자잖아, 알다시피. 너희가 우승할 수 있어.”

“그래.” 고개를 들어올려 스티브를 쳐다보며 버키가 말했다. “그게 바로 뉴욕에서 사람들 눈을 피해가며 지내는 방법이지. 가슴 한 복판에 과녁을 달고 있는 사람처럼 말이야.”

스티브는 버키를 내려다보며 애정 어린 투로 말했다. “네가 나타나리라고는 상상도 못할 곳이잖아, 벜. 린디 홉 대회에서 우승하고, 호른 연주의 박자에 대해서 불평하고. 생각해봐.”

“일리는 있네.” 버키가 수긍했다. “하지만 그래도, 나처럼 잘생긴 남자는 사진에 찍혀서 신문에 날 수도 있잖아. 특히 댄스 콘테스트에서 우승한 남자라면. 또 나타샤도 꽤 생겼잖아. 그렇다고들 하던데.”

“아-하. 넌 그쪽 사람들이 신문 예술란을 읽을 거라고 생각해? 애초에, ‘신문’을 읽는다고?”

“헤이, 그 사람들이 ‘정기 간행물’을 읽지는 않겠지. 아마 보통 사람들보다도 더 안 읽을 걸. 그치만 뭐든 안 가리고 죄다 안면 인식 프로그램을 돌리겠지. 나처럼 잘생긴 얼굴이라면 CIA 랭글리 본부나 콴티코 기지에 비상 경보를 울리기에 충분하지 않겠어. 아마 크렘린까지도. 그럴 수 있지. 게다가.” 버키는 의자를 밀어내고 일어서서 두 팔을 뻗었다. 셔츠 소매 밖으로 뻗어있는 메탈 암을 갖고도 제법 그럴 듯한 자세를 취해보였다. “내가 함께 춤추고 싶은 사람이 ‘여자’라고 누가 그래?”

스티브는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “음, 일반 상식? 난 아직도 전혀 춤 못 춰, 벜.”

“좋아, 근데?” 버키는 여전히 팔을 치켜 든 채였다. “얼른, 뭘 망설이는 거야? 가르쳐 줄게.” 스티브는 버키가 자신을 놀린다고 생각하며 미소 지으며 돌아섰고 대화는 거기서 끝이 났어야 했다. 사실 정말로 버키는 장난치고 있는 게 맞았지만, 문득 그건 장난이 아니게 되었다. 갑자기 버키는 정말로 스티브와 함께 춤추고 싶어졌던 것이다.

버키는 손가락을 부딪혀 딱 소리를 냈다. “잠깐, 잠깐. ‘음악’.” 그는 축음기로 다가가서 뚜껑을 열어젖히면서 스티브가 자신을 바라보고 있는 시선을 눈치 채지 못한 척 했다. 두 사람이 회전반에 놓아 두었던 것은 ‘Rhapsody in Blue’였다. 아마 스티브가 놓아두었던 것이다. 때때로 스티브는 축음기를 켜고 아파트와 작업실 사이의 문을 열어놓은 채 그림을 그리곤 했다. 그러나 버키가 바로 지금 원하는 음악은 이게 아니었다. 버키는 판을 제자리에 도로 넣어두고, 수집해둔 레코드 목록을 쭉 훑어보았다. 요즘은 오십 센트면 어떤 노래든 구할 수 있었다. 버키와 스티브는 노점이나 중고품 할인점에 멈춰 서서 ‘Duke Ellington’ 컬렉션을 25센트에, ‘Benny Goodman’을 50센트에 집어오곤 했다. 버키는 ‘Count Basie’의 ‘Jive at Five’ 녹음판을 두고서 고민했지만, 머릿속으로 ‘Lindy Hop’를 생각하고 있었기 때문에 거의 충동적으로 ‘Jimmy Dorsey’의 오케스트라가 연주하는 ‘베사메 무쵸(Besame Mucho)’를 꺼내들었다. 요즘 시대에는 모두가 남미 음악과 ‘Xavier Cugat’, ‘Carmen Miranda’에 열광했다. 럼주와 코카 콜라, 남미 스타일에도. 그런 것들에 모두가 그토록 열광하는 게 신기하기도 했지만 이해가 되기도 했다. 드럼이 고동치며 온 몸을 관통하는 그 감각을 버키도 기억하고 있었고, 룸바와 탱고는 섹시했으니까.

레코드를 올리고 돌리자마자 처음엔 탁탁 튀기는 듯한 소리가 나더니, 곧 웅웅대며 잘 들리지는 않지만 그렇다고 작지도 않은 소리가 흘러나왔다. ‘Bob Eberly’의 웅얼대면서도 듣기 좋은 목소리로 스페인어 노래가 천천히 시작되었다. 느리고 풍성하긴 했지만 그건 분명 ‘볼레로(bolero)’였다. 스티브는 입술을 깨물면서 웃지 않으려고 애쓰고 있었다.

“지금 진지하게 이러는 거 아니지.” 스티브가 말했다. 버키는 스티브의 한 손을 당겨 제 엉덩이에 얹고 다른 손은 맞잡아 올렸다.

“아주 진지하거든.” 버키는 스티브를 발로 찼다. “아야.” 스티브는 다리를 움직였다.

“기초적인 탱고야. 앞뒤로 스텝을 밟고, 그 다음엔 좌우로, 알겠지? 완전 쉽지. 뒷꿈치부터 발끝, 다시 발끝에서 뒷꿈치로. 앞으로 세 번, 뒤로 세 번, 그리고 좌우로. 알겠어?”

스티브는 수염에 가린 채 씨익 웃고 있었다. 개자식. 두 눈으로는 ‘어디 두고 봐’라고 말하고 있었는데, 젠장, 이건 너무나도 익숙한 그림이었다. 부추기기만 하면 스티브는 무엇이든 하는 것이다. “그래, 좋아.” 스티브가 버키를 단단히 붙잡으며 말했다. “누가 리드하지?”

버키는 빈정대는 눈길을 한 번 쏘아준 후, 속눈썹을 빠르게 깜빡였다. “난 안정적이야, 친구.” 그가 말했다. “네가 먼저 해.”

“좋아 그럼.” 스티브가 말했다. 스티브의 이마에 갑자기 주름이 잡히고 얼굴은 온통 투지로 가득 차올랐다. 마치 예전 조그맣던 시절, 싸움 태세를 취하곤 했을 때의 그 모습처럼. 다만 지금은 버키를 뒤로 세 스텝 밀고, 다시 자기를 향해 세 스텝 당기고, 좌우로 왔다갔다 한 뒤 딱 멈추었을 뿐이었다. 레코드에서는 ‘Bob Eberly’가 노래하는 소리가 흘러나왔다. ‘베——사메 무쵸(Beeesaaame mucho), 내사랑 그대여 나를 품에 안고 영원히 내 것이 되겠다고 말해줘요.’

“나쁘진 않아.” 버키의 말에 두 사람 모두 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “약간 기계적이긴 하지만. 그리고 네 얼굴이 좀, 이빨이 뽑히길 기다리고 있는 사람처럼 안 보이게 할 순 없을까. 그리고, 왜 멈춰? 이제 막 시작-” 스티브는 버키를 바라보더니 휘청대며 다시 움직이기 시작했다. 입술을 깨문 채 미소를 지으며 스텝을 밟아나갔고, 버키는 웃으면서 눈을 감았다. 스티브는 썩 훌륭한 댄서가 아니었지만, ‘버키’는 달랐다. 어떻게 상대의 움직임을 거스르지 않으면서 스티브가 자신을 뒤로 세 스텝, 앞으로 세 스텝, 좌우로 이끌도록 할 수 있는지 그는 알고 있었다. ‘베사메 무쵸(Besame Mucho)’가 갑자기 ‘Kitty Kallen’의 따뜻한 목소리 속에서 스윙으로 돌변했을 때에도 말이다.

‘누가 생각이나 했겠어요, 그대를 내 품에 꼭 안게 되리라고.’ 버키는 그 순간, 스티브가 자신을 어떻게든 어디로든 그가 원하는대로 이끌 수가 있다는 걸, 버키는 그를 따라 어디로든 갈 거라는 걸, 스티브가 깨달은 것을 느낄 수가 있었다. 돌고 돌리는 동작을 하며 제 두 손과 허리를 붙잡아오는 손길에는 살짝 더 단단하게 힘이 들어간 것이 느껴졌고, 한동안 두 사람은 그저 장난치듯 움직이는 것이 아니라 정말로 춤을 추고 있었다. 스티브가 버키를 가까이 끌어당겼고, 호른 소리가 울려퍼지며 스티브의 수염 난 뺨이 제 뺨에 닿자, 버키는 다시 1944년으로 돌아갔다고 믿을 수도 있을 것만 같았다. 일본이 침공하지 않았고 또 모두가 퀴어인 그런 평행 우주 세계의 1944년. 버키는 뒤로 몇 발짝 물러섰고, 감았던 눈을 반짝 떴다. 스티브는 붉어진 얼굴로 숨을 고르더니 테이블 위로 버키를 밀어뜨리고는 이내 몸을 겹쳐왔다. 버키는 자신도 스티브도 얼마나 단단하게 달아올랐는지를 고스란히 느낄 수 있었다. 탱고 역시, 끝내줬다.

버키는 입술을 핥고는, 스티브가 바지 위로 제 것을 쥐어 오는데도 침착하려고 애썼다. “여기서도 네가 리드하려고, 남자친구 씨?” 그러자 스티브의 푸른 두 눈이 다시 한 번 — ‘어디 두고 봐’ — 하고 빛났다. 그건 ‘예스’였다.

 

**12월 11일**

스티브는 앤 오렐리 부인의 집에 새로 설치한 수도꼭지 아래에서 케이지 나사를 거의, 정말로 거의 다 조여내고 있었다. 어렵지는 않지만 제법 까다로운 작업이었다. 채 2.5피트 너비도 되지 않는 싱크대 아래의 공간에서 파이프들과 P자형 트랩, 그리고 요즘 사람들이 ‘인싱커레이터(InSinkErator)’인지 뭔지라고 부르는 커다란 블럭들을 피해서 작업하느라 애를 먹었던 것이다. 스티브는 등을 대고 누운 자세로, 찬장 모서리가 신장을 찍어누르는 것을 느끼면서 케이지 연결 작업을 거의 다 끝내가고 있었다. 그리고 갑자기, 청바지 주머니에서 진동이 느껴졌다. 만약 지금 작업을 중단한다면, 빌어먹게도, 이 모든 작업을 처음부터 다시 해야 했다. 하지만 그의 번호를 알고 있는 사람은 오직 버키 뿐이었다. 가끔은 그저 “집에 올 때 타코스랑 맥주(혹은 빨래, 혹은 콘크리트 두 자루) 갖고 들어오는 거 잊지마”와 같은 전화였지만, 때로는 브루클린 다리에 나타난 거대 박쥐들이나 잭슨 하이츠에서 일어난 폭발에 관한 전화이기도 했고, 버키는 목숨을 걸고 캡틴 아메리카 일을 하고 있었다.

그건 그것대로 가슴을 쓰라리게 하는 구석이 있었다— 스티브는 그만두길 원했지만, 버키가 자신을 대신해서 발을 들여놓으리라고 생각해 본 적은 없었다. 이제, ‘그건’ 그것대로 마음이 쓰였다. ‘복수하는 건 아니겠지, 벜, 그렇지?’ 하지만 그런 게 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 버키는 그 일을 하고 싶어했고, 그 일이 필요했다. 그리고 그건 아마도 지금의 행복을 있게 해 주는 것이기도 했다. 왜냐하면 버키가 부채의식을 느끼고 있는, 희미한 기억으로 남아 있는 그 끔찍한 일들. 버키는 그에 대해 자기희생과 선행으로 맞서고 있는 것이라고, 스티브는 그렇게 생각했다. 버키와 나타샤는 그런 점에서 아주 많이 닮아 있었다.

스티브는 한숨을 쉬며 선반 아래서 빠져나왔고, 엉덩이께에서 아직도 진동이 울리고 있는 걸 느끼면서 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼내들었다. 오렐리 씨가 부엌 입구에 서서 자신을 쳐다보고 있는 게 어렴풋이 느껴졌는데, 그건 종종 있는 일이었다. 그는 재빨리 몸을 빼냈다.

녹색 버튼을 누르고 귓가에 휴대폰을 갖다댔다. “헤이.”

“헤이.” 전화기 너머에서 버키가 답했다. “‘ARTnews’의 주목할만한 화가 목록에 네 이름이 실렸어.” 진심으로, 만약 버키가 지금 그의 옆에 있었더라면 버키를 한 대 퍽 쳤을 거였다. —이게 전화의 용건이리라, 그러고보니.

스티브는 수도꼭지를 절망적으로 쳐다보았다. “‘그거’때문에 전화했어?”

“응. 꽤 좋은 평도 같이 실렸는데. 네 작품이 ’좀비 형식주의’에 대한 강력한 한 방이라고—”

“멍청아, 그 얘기 하지 마! 애초에 네가 나한테 작품을 공개하라고 설득했던 것 자체가 말이 안되는 일이었어.” 스티브는 목소리를 낮추며 문간을 흘긋 바라보았다. “너 내가 전혀 신경 안 쓰는 거 알잖아 — 그, ’명성’이든 뭐든 — 게다가, 어떤 자식이 늘 나한테 말했던 것처럼, 이건 뉴욕에서 눈에 띄지 않고 살아가는 거하고는 완전히 거리가 멀다고!”

버키가 눈을 굴리는 소리가 귓가에 들리는 듯 했다. “뭐, 그쪽 인간들이 ‘ARTnews’를 읽을거라고 생각해?”

“아니, 그치만 나는 ‘네’가 그걸 읽을거라고도 생각 못했거든.” 스티브가 맞받아쳤다.

“나 그거 ‘안 읽어’.” 버키가 다소 꺼리는 투로 말했다 “맙소사. 난 그런 종이쪼가리는 죽어도 안 읽을 거야.”

“그럼 넌 어떻게—” 스티브는 눈가를 찌푸렸다. 가끔씩, 버키가 군인인 동시에 스파이이기도 하다는 사실에 대해 까맣게 잊곤 했던 것이다. 버키와 나타샤가 그런 점에서도 비슷하다는 사실도. “내 정보를 염탐했어?”

버키는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “몇 십만 가지 방법으로, 친구.” 버키가 대답했다. “그치만 이건 그냥 구글 알림에 떴어.”

“뭐라고?” 스티브가 물었다.

“오, 지저스 크라이스트, 21세기에 합류해 줄래, 좀?” 버키의 말을 끝으로, 전화는 끊어졌다.

스티브는 한숨을 내쉬고는 수도꼭지 설치 작업을 계속하기 시작했다. 작업을 마무리하면서 뒷정리를 하고 새 싱크대가 깨끗한지, 크롬으로 된 부분들이 반짝이는지까지 체크했다. 오렐리 씨는 작업이 만족스러운 듯 했다. 스티브가 보기엔 -그저 수도꼭지일 뿐인데- 좀 지나치게 만족스러워 보이기도 했다. 그러나 남편이 주방에 들어서자 그녀는 금세 침착함을 되찾은 것 같았다.

“오, 고마워요.” 남편이 악수를 청해왔고, 스티브는 손을 내밀기 전에 재빨리 청바지에 문질러 닦았다. “제 수고를 덜어주셨네요. 저는 이런 일에는 형편이 없어서. 앤이 권하더라구요, 그냥 전문가를 고용하자고. 얼마죠?”

스티브는 가격을 알려주고 ‘코니 아일랜드 설계 시공 업체’를 찾아달라고 일러주었다. 남자는 카운터에 기대서 수표를 쓰다가, 문득 인상을 쓴 채 스티브를 올려다 보았다. 그리고는 다시 고개를 숙였다가, 스티브를 다시 한 번 올려다 보았다. 스티브는 몸이 얼어붙는 것 같았지만, 평정을 유지하고 긴장을 풀기 위해 노력하면서 어깨에서 힘을 뺐다. 아무렇지 않은 표정을 지어야 했다. 어떤 단서라도 줄 순 없었다.

남자는 수표를 다 쓴 뒤 조심스럽게 뜯어냈고, 스티브에게 건네며 약간 망설였다. “미안해요.” 이제 그는 스티브의 얼굴을 대놓고 살폈다. “근데 혹시 누가 당신한테, 닮았다고 한 적 없어요? 그—”

—순간 스티브는, 아직 사라지지 않은 그 모든 것들에 대한 강렬한 미련을 느꼈다. 가게, 스튜디오, 개들, 가게 고양이— 그렇지만 그가 포기할 수도 있는 그 모든 것들. 오직 버키를 지켜낼 수만 있다면. ‘신이시여 제발, 버키만은 잃지 않도록—’

“—탐 피아트(Tom Pyatt)랑? 그 팀 포워드 있잖아요— 혹시 하키 봐요?” 온 몸이 녹아내리는 듯했다. 어깨로부터 얼음이 흘러내리는 듯한 감각이 밀려왔다. ‘신이시여 감사합니다, 감사합니다, 감사합니다, 감사합니다, 신이시여.’

“아, 네.” 스티브가 말했다. 가까스로 웃음을 지어보인 채 수표를 접어서 주머니에 끼워넣으면서. “사실, 그 얘기 많이 들어요.”

 

**12월 12일**

  
**스테판 그랜트 (Stephen Grant)**

검정, 하양, 파랑을 사용한 추상적이면서도 조각적인 풍경화 연작으로 켈러 갤러리에서 인상적인 데뷔를 마친 이후, 스테판 그랜트는 “City paintings(도시 그림들)”로 탁월한 두 번째 해를 맞이했다. 이 전시에서 그는 ‘회화는 이제 끝났다’는 말이 틀렸으며, 회화에도 추상화에도 전혀 문제가 없다는 것을 증명해보인다. 그랜트의 작품에서는 현실 세계의 자취들이 언뜻 모습을 드러내고 나서 자연스럽게 녹아내리며, ‘좀비 형식주의’(순화해서 말하자면, ‘절차적 형식주의’)라고 일컫는 것의 공허함을 까발린다. 그랜트는 ‘Art Students League’에서 수강했지만, 그의 작품은 ‘MFA(Master of Fine Arts)’의 컨베이어 벨트에서는 벗어난 듯이 보인다. 적어도, 아직 어떤 미대의 학장도 그에 대한 소유권을 주장하며 나서지 않고 있다. 이 젊은 예술가는… **(더 읽기 - >)**

**# 켈러 갤러리. 536 W. 22번 가. “City Paintings” 전시는 1월 15일까지.**

 

**12월 13일**

‘제기랄!’ 눈썹이 남아있는 게 다행이었다. 몹시 멍청하게도 망할 놈의 보조 카뷰레터의 날을 작동시킨 채로 두었던 것 치고는. 빌어먹을 얼굴을, 남아있는 눈 두 개와 코 하나 달린 괜찮은 얼굴을 완전히 갈아버리지 않은 건 순전히 운이 좋았다고 밖에는 할 수 없었다. 공기 정화기가 불길을 막아준 건 신에게 감사해야 할 테고—

버키는 분노에 차올라서 렌치를 집어들고 엔진을 향해서 휘둘렀다. 렌치가 갑자기 허공에서 붙잡히고 나서야, 스티브가 거기에 있었다는 걸 깨달았다. 스티브는 버키의 손에서 그 무거운 쇳덩이를 빼앗았다. “대체 무슨 짓을— 차 부수지 마! 반은 내 차거든!”

“얼굴이 불타서 벗겨질 뻔 했어!” 버키는 소리를 치면서 스티브를 향해 주먹을 휘둘렀다. 스티브는 가볍게 막아냈고, 그들은 힘겨루기를 하는 것처럼 잠시동안 실랑이를 벌였다. 버키는 예전에 그랬듯이 헤드락을 걸려고 했지만, 스티브도 예전에 그랬듯이 몸을 비틀어 빼내서 버키의 겨드랑이 아래로 빠져나왔다. 그 예전에, 스티브가 지금처럼 커다란 근육 덩어리가 아니라 그저 깡마른 녀석이었을 때처럼. 그렇지만 그들은 지금 버키와 스티브, 스티브와 버키였다. 캡틴 아메리카와 윈터솔져가 아닌. 윗선의 명령에 따라 혹은 뭐 때문이든 목숨을 걸고 싸우는 중이 아니라, 단지 나른한 일요일에 심통을 부리며 싸우고 있을 따름이었다. 문득, 감사한 마음에 벅차 올라서, 버키는 스티브를 붙잡았던 손을 들어올려 그를 끌어안고서 머리칼을 흐트려뜨렸다. 스티브가 그게 헤드락이 아니라 포옹이라는 걸 곧 깨닫고서, 스티브도 거칠게 버키를 마주 끌어안고 땅에서 거의 번쩍 들어올려 돌렸다. 경이로운 일이기도 했지만 동시에 꽤나 웃기는 일이기도 했다. 스티브에게 일어난 일 말이다. 평생동안 그의 가장 친한 친구였던, 브루클린에서 제일 작고 제일 터프한 소년에게 일어난 그 일.

“바보 멍청이.” 스티브가 마침내 버키를 놓아주며 말했다. “도와달라고 할 수도 있었잖아.” 버키는 세 명의 스티브를 동시에 보았다. 스티브의 세 가지 모습을. 함께 거리를 누비던 얼간이, 자신을 구하러 왔던 금발의 아도니스, 그리고 지금 이 남자. 사업 파트너이자, 수염과 안경 그리고 페인트로 얼룩진 셔츠 아래 자신을 숨기고 있는 남자. 스티브, 그의 스티브. 버키는 미소를 지으며 단추가 튿어져나간 스티브의 셔츠 앞섶에 손가락을 밀어넣고는 털이 난 부분을 쓸어내렸다. 근육 위로 자리한 부드러운 피부를 따라서.

“단추가 튿어졌는데.” 버키가 한 쪽 볼을 혀로 부풀리면서 말했다.

“그래, 어떤 멍청이 때문에.” 스티브는 그렇게 말하긴 했지만 얼굴을 붉혔다. 그리고 버키는 스티브가 달아오른 모습을 볼 때면 늘 한층 더 흥분했고, 그 때문에 지옥에 떨어질 수도 있겠다고 생각했다. 그들이 아직 소년이었을 때조차, 혹은 그때 특히 더, 강렬한 쾌감을 느꼈던 것이다. 스티브의 진지하고 딱딱한 얼굴을 풀어지게 만드는 것, 숨을 헐떡이게 만들고 그 이마에 땀이 배어나오게 만드는 건 일종의 도전과도 같았다. 버키는 스스로에게 말하곤 했었다. 괜찮다고, 그냥 일시적인 거라고, 단지 정말로 호의일 뿐이라고. 스티브가 여자들에게 인기있는 편은 아니었으니까. 하지만 스티브는 결국 언젠가는 진가를 인정받고 눈부시게 빛나게 될 날이 올 테고, 그러면 사랑하는 여자를 찾아가게 될 거라고. 그러나 버키가 미처 생각하지 못했던 건 제 자신의 나약함이었다. 스티브에게 너무나 깊이 빠져들어서 더 이상 숨길 수도 없고 자기 자신조차 속일 수도 없게 되어버린 것. 그리고 스티브는 싸움터에서 친구를 결코 혼자 두지 않았다. 그 싸움의 상대가 버키 자신의 본성이라고 해도 다르지 않았다.

버키는 고개를 돌려 엄지로 스티브의 단추 두 개를 더 풀어내고 스티브의 청바지 허리께 아래로 손가락을 밀어넣었다. 스티브는 틀림없이 눈부시게 빛나고 있었다. “미안.” 버키가 말했다. “엔진에 망할 불이 붙었을 때 이성을 잃었어.” 입술을 깨문 채 청바지 단추를 풀면서 버키가 말을 이었다. “대신 보상 해줄게.”

“단추를 다시 달아준다고?” 스티브는 예의 그 건방진 말투로 말했지만, 버키가 지퍼를 채 내리기도 전에 단단해져서 성급하게 움직이고 있었다.

“음, 물론.” 버키가 스튜드베이커 위로 지그시 등을 기대며 말했다. “그것도 하고.”

 

**12월 14일**

베이컨 냄새와 커피 향에 눈을 뜬 스티브는 버키 쪽 침대의 이불을 젖혔다. 가볍게 몸을 굴려 버키의 베개를 훔쳐 와서는 제 머리 밑에 끼워 넣고 다시 잠을 청해보려 했지만, 제멋대로 팔다리를 뻗고 자는 버키의 따뜻한 체온을 곁에 두지 않고 잠을 자는 건 썩 재미가 없었다. 게다가 -스티브는 감았던 눈을 뜨고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 바깥은 아직 깜깜했다- 오늘같은 휴일에 버키는 왜 이렇게 일찍 일어났을까?

스티브는 침대에서 빠져나와 속옷만 걸친 채로 버키를 찾으러 갔다. 버키는 테이블에 앉아 있었고 —그들의 백만 불짜리 테이블. 그렇게 부르기로 했다— 옷을 다 갖춰 입었을 뿐 아니라, 작업용 부츠를 신고 긴팔 플란넬 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 다시 말하자면, 작업용 복장을 하고 있었다. 커피를 마시면서 신문을 읽던 버키는 스티브가 다가오는 걸 발견하고서 약간 미안한 눈길로 올려다보았다.

“헤이. 너를 깨워야 할지 말지 결정할 수가 없어서, 동전을 던져보고 베이컨을 구웠는데.” 버키가 스토브 쪽을 가리켜 보였다. 거기에는 베이컨, 커피 여과기 옆에는 스크램블 에그가 있었다. “네가 나올지 말지 보려고.” 버키는 어깨를 으쓱 해 보였다. “다 네 거야.” 스티브가 접시를 하나 더 꺼내려고 하자 버키가 덧붙였다. “나는 벌써 먹었어. 일어난지 꽤 됐거든.”

“어디 가는데?” 아침식사를 내려놓고 의자를 꺼내면서 스티브가 물었다.

“그게— 음. 네가 같이 가고 싶어할 지는 모르겠는데.” 버키는 커피잔을 만지작거리다가 이내 털어놓았다. “랄로랑 걔네들한테, ‘홀리 이노센츠(Holy Innocents)’ 교회 장식 일을 돕겠다고 했거든.” 그래서, 오, 그런 거였다. 스티브는 고개를 끄덕이고 아무 말도 할 필요가 없도록 한 입 가득 스크램블 에그를 밀어넣었다. 더 들어보기로 했다. “그냥 큰 작업이니까, 알잖아, 어떤 건지.” 마침내 버키가 말했다. “전등 가선 작업이랑, 화환도 걸어야 하고. 육십 피트 높이 천장이고, 그렇잖아. 높은 사다리도 필요하고. 일을 제대로 할 사람이 필요하니까.”

“그치. 잘못하면 목이 부러질 수도 있고.” 스티브는 동의하면서, 베이컨 세 조각을 한 입에 밀어넣었다.

 

#

버키는 스티브가 입 안에 음식을 우겨넣는 모습을 바라보았다. 스티브가 상냥하게 굴려는 건 알겠지만, 뭔가 오해하고 있는 게 분명하다고 생각했다. 그들은 교회나 신에 관한 얘기는 절대 하지 않았다. 여기로 이사 온 다음에는 단 한 번도. 일요일 아침이면 가끔씩 들려오는 종소리에도 불구하고. ‘홀리 이노센츠 교회(Holy Innocents)’, ‘감독 교회(Episcopals)’, ‘감리교회(Methodists)’.

버키가 스티브를 염탐했던 시절, 워싱턴에서 스티브는 거의 습관적인 것 같긴 했지만 어쨌든 교회에 정기적으로 다녔다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 그 때의 스티브에겐 생활이라고 할 만한 게 거의 없었다. 샘과의 조깅, 도서관과 교회 방문을 제외하고선. 스티브를 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴로 데리고 온 첫 일요일 아침, 버키는 스티브가 미사를 보러 가자고 제안하기를 기다렸다. 사실대로 말하자면, 아마도 버키는 함께 갔을 거였다. ‘납치’가 성공적으로 이루어진 것에 감사를 표하는 것 뿐이라고 해도. 하지만 스티브는 제안하지 않았다. 사실, 그저 돌아 누워서는 버키의 겨드랑이께에 얼굴을 묻고 다시 잠을 청했을 뿐이었다. 버키가 마침내 몸을 일으키려고 했을 때, 스티브는 버키를 도로 끌어 당겨서는, 음, 교회는 분명히 안중에도 없는 듯한 그런 짓들을 했다. 스티브는 버키에게 키스했고, 버키의 몸 여기저기를 빨아대며 점점 아래로 내려갔는데, 이제 막 기르기 시작한 수염에 긁히고 화끈거리는 감각이 날카로웠다. 사실 버키로서는 전혀 불평할 게 없었다. 버키는 제 자신의 리비도에 너무나도 몰두했던 나머지 스티브의 리비도에 대해서는 잊고 있었는데, 스티브가 얼마나 밀어붙일 수 있는지에 대한 기억들이 전부 돌아오기 시작했다. 엄마의 침실 문앞을 가로질러 가며 스티브가 자신을 끌어당기던 기억, 이탈리아에서 자신의 방으로 침입해서는 거절의 말은 대답으로 쳐주지 않았던 기억 같은 것들 말이다. 그 일요일, 스티브는 버키를 거의 침대에서 반쯤 끌어내렸고, 버키가 거꾸로 엎어져서 어깨를 늘어뜨릴 때까지, 성기로 몰린 피 말고는 전부 머리로 쏠릴 때까지, 그렇게 박아댔다. 이제 와서 생각해 보면, 그 날 하루종일 침대 밖으로 나가기는 했는지 사실 기억이 잘 나지 않았다.

물론, 이사 직후에 스티브는 차고 밖으로는 거의 나가지 않았다. 몸을 숨겨야 했고, 수염이 자랄 때까지 기다리고 있었다. 사실 두 사람 다 어느 정도는 당연하게도 SWAT부대, 훈련견들, 그리고 헬리콥터가 들이닥칠 것을 예상하고 있었다. 그리고나서 얼마 후, 스티브가 다시 외출하게 되면서 버키에게 ‘un novio(애인)’이 있다는 소문이 이웃에 퍼졌다. 두 사람이 만들어나가는 생활에 교회는 어울리지 않는 것 같았다. 버키는 스티브가 자기 때문에, 일종의 연대감 때문에 교회에 가지 않는 것인지 생각해보기도 했었다. 교회를 찾기엔 버키가 너무 분노했거나 수치스럽거나 뭐 그럴거라고 생각해서. 물론, 버키는 분노했고 수치스러웠다. 그러나 ‘신이 보시기에’ 그런 것은 아니었다. 그는 더 이상 신을 믿지 않았다. 전쟁 이후로 줄곧 그래왔다.

버키는 테이블 너머에서 스크램블 에그를 먹으면서 강렬한 시선을 보내오는 스티브를 바라보았다. “계속 생각해봤는데, 그러니까, 아버지라면 어떻게 했을지.” 그러자 스티브의 표정이 변했다.

“오.” 포크가 허공에서 멈췄다. 스티브는 자기가 포크를 들고 있다는 사실조차 잊은 듯 했다. “그래.” 스티브가 말했다. 그리고 오랜 침묵 끝에 말을 꺼냈다. “무슨 말인지 알겠어.”

버키는 스티브 역시 그렇다는 걸 알고 있었다. 왜냐하면 그 옛날, 처음으로 스티브에 대해서 알게 된 사실 두 번째가 바로 그거였기 때문이다. 스티브는 아버지를 만나본 적이 없었다. 스티브의 아버지는 전쟁에서 전사했으므로. ‘머스타드 가스’ 스티브가 턱을 두드리면서 말했었다. 자기가 혼자이고 아버지가 없는 이유가, 너희 아버지와 싸울 수 있는 그런 아버지가 없는 이유가 그거라고. 왜냐하면 자기 아버지는 전쟁에서 죽은 영웅이며 스티브 자신 역시 커서 그렇게 되고 싶어 ‘죽겠다고’. 그게 버키가 스티브에 대해서 알게 된 두 번째 사실이었다. 1926년, 그 쯤에 그들이 두 번째로 나누었던 대화에서 말이다. 첫 번째는, 스티브는 너를 보는 즉시 너와 싸우려 들 거라는 사실, 서로 대화를 나눌 필요도 없이 알게 되었던 그거였고. 그들은 한 무리의 소년들이 떼거지로 싸움을 벌이던 중에 서로를 만났는데 싸움 도중 서로가 같은 편에 있다는 걸 깨달았던 것이다. 그 싸움 역시 스티브가 스스로를 죽음으로 내몰기 위해 끊임없이 이어지는 리허설들 중 하나였다.

“우리 아버지는.” 버키가 말했다. “너도 기억하는지 모르겠지만. 매년 ‘Perpetual Help’ 교회에 나뭇가지 장식을 걸러 가곤 했었어.” 버키의 아버지는 아내와 아이들, 그리고 누구든 도움이 필요한 이들을 위해서 열심히 일했었다. 믿음직스러운 남자였고, 그런 그를, 맙소사, 버키는 진심으로 그를 우러러봤다. 그의 아버지는 랄로와 같은 (지나와 다섯 아이들과 일요일 아침 9시 스페인어로 된 미사에 참석하는) 또 마르코, 드미트리, 유리, 그리고 이웃의 사내들과 같은 그런 사내였다. 가족을 아끼고 좋은 이웃인, 자신은 꿈도 꿀 수 없는 그런 남자.

“기억 나.” 스티브가 천천히 말했다. “너도 너희 아버지만큼 좋은 남자야. 알지?”

“그래, 그리고 너도.” 버키가 대꾸했다. 그건 사실이라는 걸, 그렇지만 스티브는 그걸 일종의 모욕으로도 받아들이리라는 것 역시 알면서. 왜냐하면 스티브의 아버지는 영웅이었고, 완벽했고, 그리고 고인이었니까. 그리고 — 노력은 아주 충분했으나— 어쨌든 스티브는 죽는 것에는 실패했으니까. 스티브가 자라면서 그렇게도 바래왔던 단 한 가지가 바로 그거였으니까. 버키는 웃음을 터뜨리며 눈가를 가렸다. 지저스, 이건 정말, 무슨 희극이거나 뭐 그런 엿같은 거였다. 스티브 역시 미소를 지었지만, 두 어깨가 약간 쳐진 모습에 버키는 미안함을 느꼈다. 그는 스티브를 발로 살짝 차면서 물었다. “같이 갈거야, 말거야?”

“갈게. 음- 물론.” 스티브는 한숨을 짓고 뒤로 기대앉은 채 얼굴을 문지르면서 말했다. “내 말은, ‘미츠바mitzvah(유대교 계율)’니까, 그치?” 버키는 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨리고는 손가락으로 스티브를 가리켰다. “정확해. 바로 그거야, 친구.” 스티브는 앓는 소리를 냈지만 옷을 입기 위해 곧 자리에서 일어났다.

**12월 15일**

‘홀리 이노센츠 교회(Holy Innocnets)’에 화환과 나뭇가지, 등불을 설치하기 위해 여섯명의 장정들이 네 시간동안 꼬박 일해야 했다. 멘데즈 신부는 정오에 열리는 결혼식 전에 작업이 마무리 된 것에 기뻐했다. 그들은 교회의 뒷문을 통해서 낡은 콘크리트 운동장으로 빠져나갔다. 계절에 맞지 않게 화창한 날씨였다. 한 무리의 아이들이 스틱볼 게임을 하고 있는 모습을 보면서 천천히 걸어가던 중이었다. 랄로가 스티브를 쿡 찌르고는 자랑스러운 듯이 두 명의 소년을 가리켜 보였다. 한 소년은 홈에, 다른 한 소년은 마운드 위에 있었다. “마르코랑 도나토야.” 그가 말했다.

스티브는 미소지었다. “잘생겼네.” 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다.

“그래, 그런데… 그런데— 잠깐만.” 버키는 못마땅하다는 듯 손을 내저으며 소년들을 향해 다가갔다. 스티브는 웃음을 터뜨리고는, 두 손을 모아서 버키를 향해 소리쳤다. “워어, 벜, 내버려 둬, 고작 여섯 살 정도—”

“사실, 도나토는 얼마 전에 여덟 살이 됐어.” 랄로가 말했다. “마르코는 열 살이고.” 그러면, 음, 그렇다면 좀 다른 문제였다. 여덟 살과 열 살은 꽤 진지하게 스틱볼에 임할 만한 나이로, 저것보다는 더 잘 해야 했던 것이다. 스티브는 버키가 홈 플레이트 역할인 배수구 뚜껑으로 다가가서는 소년의 손에서 방망이를 받아 들고, 몸을 굽혀 설명하기 시작하는 모습을 바라보았다. 다른 아이들은 -투수인 마르코와 두 명의 외야수들. 한 팀이라기엔 인원이 부족했다- 버키가 도나토의 손에 방망이를 다시 쥐어주고 자세를 다시 잡아준 뒤에 몇 번 휘두르게 하고 또 다시 자세를 바로잡아주는 걸 쳐다보면서 쭈뼛대며 서성대기 시작했다. 스티브는 가만히 미소지었다. 버키의 댄스 레슨에 대한 기억들이 떠올랐다. 자세에 대한 버키의 집착은 지금까지도 여전했다.

“좋아.” 도나토가 배트를 세게 휘두르며 공기를 가르자 버키가 말했다. “훨씬 나아.” 도나토가 다시 한 번 휘두르자, 버키가 다시 말했다. 그가 장갑 낀 손을 들어 마르코를 향해 자, 던져 봐, 하는 제스쳐를 취하자 마르코는 입술을 깨물고는 공을 던질 자세를 취했다.

도나토는 배트를 휘둘렀고 공을 놓쳤지만, 버키가 허공에서 공을 잡아채서는 아래로 팔을 휘둘러 다시 마르코에게 던졌다. “아냐, 나아졌어.” 그가 도나토에게 말했다. “다음 번에는 칠 거야.” 그리고, 그건 정말이었다. 도나토는 다음 번 타구를 맞췄고, 깔끔하고 훌륭하게 3루 쪽으로 날려보냈다. 그리고 스티브. 마치 예상했던 것처럼 그 쪽으로 이끌리듯 다가간 스티브가 -그는 버키가 치는 타구를 몇 년이나 잡아왔으니- 뛰어 올라서 공을 붙잡았다.

도나토는 약간 긴장한 듯 했지만 기쁜 듯한 모습으로 베이스를 밟았다. 스티브는 제 두 손으로 공을 던지고 받으면서 말했다. “좋아, 이제, 잠깐 기다려. 불공평 하잖아.” 그리고는, 기대에 차서 자세를 바로하며 웃고있는 마르코에게로 다가갔다.

버키 역시 씨익 웃으면서 사납게 입술을 핥았다. “내가 못 치는 공을 네가 던질 수 있을 것 같아?”

“던질 수 있지. 아마도.” 스티브는 마르코의 손에 공을 쥐어주고는 양 발과 어깨를 바로잡아주며 자세를 고쳐주었다. 맙소사, 그 옛날 신문에 난 프레디 피츠시몬스의 사진을 두 사람이 얼마나 오랫동안 뚫어져라 바라보곤 했던가. “21세기에 합류하시지, 늙은이.” 스티브가 도발적으로 말했고, 마르코가 투구를 위한 와인드 업을 시작했다.

 

**12월 16일**

밴에 짐을 옮겨 싣는 일을 막 끝냈을 때, 엉덩이께에서 진동이 울리기 시작했다.

낸시 먼로(Nancy Monroe) 씨네 덧문을 수리하는 일은 쉬우면서도 즐거운 작업이었다. 그녀는 92세로, 브루클린에 대해 모르는 사람이 본다면 전혀 브루클린에 어울리지 않는다고 생각할 만한 ‘콜로니얼 리바이벌(Colonial Revival)’ 양식으로 건축된 거대한 저택에서 혼자 살고 있었다. 스티브는 그 저택을 정말로, 사실은 지나치게 좋아했다. 발을 들여놓자 마자 편안함을 느낄 수 있는 그런 몇 안되는 장소였다. 게다가 버키가 제 자신과 스티브를 위해 마련해둔 집으로 걸어들어갔던 그때와도 비슷한 그런 느낌을 주는 장소였던 것이다. 낸시가 그들과 동년배라는 사실 뿐만 아니라 -동년배인 건 사실이지만- 그녀가 습관적이고도 본능적으로 ‘올바른’ 방식으로 행하는 일들이, 여태까지 다른 모든 곳에서 봐야했던 ‘잘못된’ 방식들을 새삼 깨닫게 해주었다. (낸시는 편지지에 편지를 쓰고, 가구에 왁스칠을 하고, 램프 아래 놓인 카드 테이블을 갖고 있었으며 스티브가 그 얘기를 하자 매주 목요일에 친구들과 거기서 브릿지 게임을 하고 한 번은 칵테일을 마시기도 했다고 설명해주었던 것이다.) 또한 그녀가 브루클린 컬리지에서 거의 오십 년 동안 조소를 가르쳤다는 점, (남편은 학장이었다) 그래서 집 안에 사치스러울 정도로 많은 예술품들이 온통 무심한 듯 놓여있다는 점 -직접 만든 것들과 친구들에게 받은 것들: 거친 점토 조각상, 목탄 스케치들, 수채화들- 바로 이 점들 때문에 스티브는 이 곳을 너무나도 좋아했다. 스티브는 예술품들에 너무 정신이 팔린 나머지 매너를 완전히 잊은 채 미술관에 있는 것처럼 한동안 여기저기를 둘러보았고, 마침내 두 눈을 깜박이면서 정신을 차렸을 때 낸시는 그저 웃으면서 그에게 물었다. “그림을 그리나요?” 스티브는 조금은, 그렇다고 인정했다. 그는 낸시가 정말 좋았고 낸시 역시 자신을 좋아한다고 생각했다. 적어도 그녀는 계속해서 그를 고용할 이유들을 찾아냈던 것이다. 게다가 그 오래되고 거대한 저택에는 언제나 해야할 일들이 있었고, 거의 대부분이 수작업으로 이루어져야 했다. 스티브는 전혀 개의치 않았다. 빌어먹을 가짜-인상주의 그림을 또다시 그릴 바에는 낸시를 위해 몰딩 작업을 하는 편이 더 좋았으니까.

스티브는 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼내들었다. “헤이, 마침 잘 전화했어. 너한테 뭐 좀 가져다 달라고—”

“지금은 안되는데.” 버키가 말했다. “나 퀸젯에 있거든.” 그러자 갑자기 온 세상이 바로 이 순간으로, 그 목소리로 모여들어서 집중되는 것만 같았다.

“오.” 스티브가 말했다.

“일이 생겼어.” 버키가 말했다. “걱정하진 마— 전부 다 아주 잘 돼가고 있으니까.”

“알았어.” 스티브가 말했다.

“그냥 눈속임 작전인데.” 버키가 말했다. “위도우가 부탁했거든.”

“알았어.” 스티브가 말했다. 그는 버키가 눈속임 작전이라고 말하는 게 무엇인지 알고 있었다. 캡틴 아메리카가 뉴욕에서만 활동하는 것처럼 보이는 게 좋은 생각은 아니라는 점에 버키와 스티브가 둘 다 동의했고, 그래서 버키는 가능하다면 원거리 작전들에도 참여했던 것이다. 특히 스타크나 나타샤가 지휘하는 작전들로, CIA 혹은 쉴드에서 남아 있는 조직을 재건하려는 움직임을 피할 수 있는 작전이라면.

“네가 내일 주코네 일을 맡아줘야 할 것 같은데.” 버키가 말했다. “그 일 있잖아—”

“그건 걱정하지 말고, 내가 처리할게.” 스티브는 인상을 찌푸렸다. “넌 그냥 네 일에만— 너는 그냥—”

“친구, 여기엔 엉덩이에서 레이저가 나오는 토니가 있어.” 버키가 말끝을 늘렸다. “우리 다 ‘괜찮을’ 거야.” 그러자 스티브는 웃으면서 말했다. “그래, 알았어. 가능하면 전화 해 줘.” 그리고 잠시 후 전화가 끊어지고 나서 말했다. “사랑해.” 그 말은, 두 사람이 서로에게 보통은 더 이상은 하지 않는 말이었다. 왜냐하면 그건 어째서인지 그 반대를 떠올리게 했기 때문이었다. “넌 안전할 거야.” 또는 “이제 다 괜찮아.” 그런 말들처럼. 만약 네가 ‘정말로’ 안전하고 모든 게 괜찮다면 하지 않을 그런 말들. “하지만 난 너를 사랑해.” 거의 화를 내면서 스티브가 말했었다. 어느 여름, 버키가 마리 루이즈 터너와 스티브를 엮어주려고 부단히 노력하고 있을 때였다. “너를 사랑하니까.” 버키가 말했었다. 어째서 그들이 더 이상 연인일 수 없는지를 설명하면서. 1944년에.

하지만 스티브는 지금 말하고 싶었다. “사랑해.” 스티브가 다시 한 번 말했다. “젠장.” 스티브는 휴대폰을 멀리 던졌다.

그는 코니 아일랜드 애비뉴로 운전해서 돌아갔다.

그는 조지와 그레이시에게 사료를 주었다.

그는 위층으로 올라가서 빵과 버터, 토마토와 치즈를 먹고, 라디오로 저녁 뉴스를 들었다.

그는 자켓을 걸치고 개들을 공원에 데리고 가서 목줄을 풀어주고는, 검은 잔디 위에서 개들이 뛰노는 것을 지켜보았다.

그는 집에 돌아와서 문을 걸어 잠그고, 샤워를 했다. 그는 한 시간 정도 책을 읽은 뒤 불을 껐다.

다음 날 아침, 커피를 끓이면서 칸딘스키의 그림을 아주 오랫동안 바라보았다. 그리고는 주코네로 가서 석고 보드 작업을 했다.

10시 30분 쯤 전화가 울렸고, 들고 있던 망치를 거의 떨어뜨릴 뻔 하면서 주머니를 더듬어 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 스티브는 작업용 장갑을 이로 잡아당겨서 벗고는 응답 버튼을 눌렀다. “헤이, 헤이, 안녕.” 그가 말했다.

“헤이, 헤이, 너도.” 버키가 말했다. “주코네 작업은 잘 됐어?”

“그래.” 스티브가 답했다. 안도감에 힘이 탁 빠져나갔다. “여긴 다 괜찮아. 너는 어때?”

“괜찮아, 좋아.” 버키가 아무렇지 않게 말했다. “점심 때 쯤엔 돌아 갈 것 같아— 점심 사다줄까?”

“그래.” 스티브는 그렇게 말했다가, 다시 고쳐 말했다. “아니, 점심은 됐어.” 그리고 다시 말했다. “버키, 사랑해.”

“알아.” 버키의 낮은 목소리에는 즐거운 듯한 기색이 묻어났다. “이 바보야. 정말 다 괜찮아, 정말이야. 네가 좋아하는 프렌치 딥 샌드위치 사갈테니까 집에서 만나, 알겠지?”

“알았어. 그래비 소스 추가로 받아 와.” 스티브가 말했다. “그리고 루트 비어 있으면, 루트 비어도.”

“당연하지.” 버키가 말했고, 전화는 끊어졌다.

 

**12월 17일**

“크리스마스는 챙기지 말자, 벜.” 어느 날 아침, 침대에서 스티브가 중얼거렸다. “크리스마스 꼭 할 필요 없잖아.” 선물 교환과 호들갑 같은 요란법석 말이다. 그들이 아직 어렸을때부터 스티브는 줄곧 그렇게 말했고, 버키가 돈을 아끼도록 했다. 두 사람 다 항상 주머니 사정이 넉넉치 않았던 것이다. 불러주기만 한다면 즉시 어떤 일이라도 했는데도. 스티브는 신문을 팔러 다녔고 버키는 식료품점에서 배달 일을 했다. 나중에는 버키의 아버지가 일하던 곳 창고에서 상자를 나르기도 했다. 어린 소년이 하기에는 꽤 괜찮은 일이었다. 벌어둔 용돈 전부를 매주 금요일에 어머니에게 드려야 하긴 했지만. 그러니 어쨌든, 스티브가 알기로는 버키의 주머니 사정은 좋지 않았다. “크리스마스는 건너 뛰자, 벜.” 스티브는 항상 그렇게 말했다. “별 것도 아니잖아. 잘 살고 있으면 매일이 크리스마스인 거지.”

그러면 버키는 항상 이렇게 말했다. “좋아, 친구, 알겠어. 네가 원한다면.” 왜냐하면 그는 스티브가 자신에게 뭔가를 줘야한다는 부담을 느끼는 걸 원치 않았기 때문이었다. 특히 스티브가 수입 가능성이라고 할 만한 게 높지 않았고, 지원해 줄 아버지도 없었기 때문에, 더더욱. 하지만 문제는 스티브 로저스가 엄청난 ’거짓말쟁이’라는 거였다. 결국엔 항상 무언가를, 신문지와 노끈을 두른 무언가를 버키의 손에 쥐어주었던 것이다. 게다가 그건 언제나 좋은 것들이었다. 약간 낡은 ‘스파이시 디텍티브(Spicy Detective)’ 책, 진짜 구슬이 달린 드로스트링 가방, 화살총과 다트들, 한 번은 엠파이어 스테이트 빌딩 사진이 새겨진 진짜 금속으로 된 담배 케이스를 주기도 했고, 또 한 번은 반쯤 벗은 여자들이 뒷면에 그려진 카드 한 팩을 주기도 했다.

그리고. 이탈리아에서 머물고 있던 그 크리스마스에, 스티브는 웃으면서 뭔가 조그만 걸 버키의 주머니에 찔러넣었다. 종이 조각이었다. 정성스럽게 여러 번 접혀 있었고, 돌려가며 펴보니 각 부분마다 그려진 그림들이 하나로 연결되면서, 종이 위로 각각 다른 얼굴들이 차례로 나타났다. —거기엔 그의 어머니, 그리고 아버지, 베카, 엘리, 그레이스, 그리고 그 자신, 버키도 있었다. 가족들 사이에 서 있는 버키가. 모두 반즈 가의 현관에 서 있었고, 반투명한 유리 위로는 26이라는 숫자가 보였다. 심지어 세 번째 층계에 나있던 커다랗게 금이 간 자국까지 그려져 있었는데, 대체 어떻게 스티브는 그 모든 ‘세세한’ 것까지 전부 기억하고 있었던 걸까. 창문에 놓인 돌멩이며 제라늄이 피어 있는 낡은 화분, 버키 어머니가 입고 있는 치마의 무늬까지도. 버키는 코를 훌쩍이며 손등으로 눈가를 닦아 냈다. 접은 것을 펴고, 또 펴고, 마침내 펴낸 오른쪽 아래 귀퉁이에는 작은 자화상과 함께 스티브의 사인이 있었다. 다른 그림들과는 완전히 다른 스타일로 그려져 있었다. 만화적이면서 거의 캐리커쳐에 가까웠다. 스티브가, 지금이 아니라 예전의 모습을 한 스티브가, 제겐 너무 큰 옷가지들과 거대해 보이기까지 하는 멜빵을 걸친 채, 어설프게 앙상한 두 팔과 길다란 손가락이 달린 손을 뻗어서 액자를 만드는 듯한 자세를 취하며, 거기에 서 있었다. 삼각대 위에 놓인 채 천을 늘어뜨린 구식 카메라 옆에 서 스티브가 있었고 - 날라리 젊은 예술가의 초상처럼- 버키는 조심스레 그걸 다시 접어서 제 심장 바로 위 셔츠 주머니에 집어넣었다. 그러니까 ‘진심으로 말하건대’, 그 별 거 아닌 칸딘스키가 그와 비교라도 될 수 있겠는가?

“좋아, 친구, 알겠어.” 눈을 감은 채 담요를 어깨 위로 끌어당기며 버키가 말했다. “네가 원한다면.” 그리고는 제 옆에서 자세를 바꾸며 만족스럽게 신음하는 스티브의 목소리를 들었다. 커다랗고 따뜻하며 망할 담요를 죄다 차지하고 있는, 이 거짓말쟁이 자식.

 

**12월 18일**

스티브는 오래 된 낡은 아파트 건물에서 한 블럭 떨어진 곳에 밴을 주차했다. 버키는 안전벨트를 풀고 플란넬 셔츠 주머니에서 수첩을 꺼내들었다. “여기네, 퀸시 185번지.” 주소를 다시 한번 더 체크하며 그가 말했다. “무슨 작업이지, 부엌?”

“그건 말 안했어.” 밴에서 열쇠를 뽑아내며 스티브가 말했다. “아파트에 와서 견적 뽑아줄 수 있냐고, 자기 일이 늦게 끝나니까 혹시 영업시간 후에 와 줄 수 있냐고 하더라고. 그래서 그러겠다고 했어.”

그들은 차에서 내리고 문을 밀어닫았다. 해가 떨어진 지 몇 시간이나 지나서 아직 일곱 시 밖에 되지 않았는데도 마치 자정처럼 느껴졌다. 이맘때는 해가 뜨는 시간이 딱 삼분 밖에 안되는 것 같았으니까. 그들은 185번지를 향해 걷기 시작했다. 나무 뿌리들이 콘크리트 밖으로 고개를 내민 모습이 마치 작은 지진이 일어난 것 같았고 그 틈새로는 잡초들이 자라고 있었다.

“이 주변에 좋은 건물들 많은데.” 버키가 주위를 둘러보며 말했다. “허물어진게 너무 많아서 유감이야. 저 벽돌들 좀 봐.” 버키가 가리킨 곳에는 창문 주위로 아름답고 섬세하게 세공된 아치들이 있었다. 돌이 한 무더기는 빠져나간 것 같긴 했지만. “저 현관에 모자이크도. 다른 부잣집 부엌에서 일할 바에야 저런 걸 고치고 싶은데. 당장이라도. 싸게 해줄 수 있을텐데.”

“서두르는 게 좋을 걸.” 스티브가 충고했다. “힙스터들이 몰려오고 있어. 나 저 뒤쪽에서 머핀 가게 본 거 같아.” 버키는 웃음을 터뜨리면서 닳아빠진 초인종 버튼을 내려다 보았다. ‘3H’라고 쓰인 버튼을 누르자, 스피커에서 잡음이 새어나왔다. 인터폰 시스템 전체가 낡은 듯 했다.

“코니 아일랜드입니다.” 버키가 말했지만, 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 때묻은 유리 문 안쪽을 살피고 있는 스티브를 쳐다보았지만 문은 잠겨 있었다. 잠시 기다렸다가 버키가 다시 벨을 눌렀다. -삑삑!- 이번에는 길게 삐비비빅소리가 나면서 문이 열렸다. 검은색과 흰색 타일들이 깔린 현관으로 들어서서 계단을 통해 3층으로 올라갔다. 엘리베이터는 없었다. “뭐, 어쨌든 일거리가 있다니까.” 버키가 말했다.

최근에 새로 칠해진 것 같은 3층 문에는 회색 페인트가 너무 두껍게 발려 있어서 -다른 모든 것들처럼- 약간 튀어나와 보였다. 스티브가 눈구멍 아래 달린 검은 플라스틱 버튼을 누르자 안쪽에서 희미하게 차임벨 소리가 들렸다. “시간낭비가 아니었으면 좋겠는데—”

문이 열리자 스티브는 잠시 놀라더니 곧 웃기 시작했다. “지저스.” 나타샤가 문을 당겨 열었다. “그냥 ‘전화’해도 됐잖아.” 스티브가 말했고, 나타샤는 그들에게 안쪽으로 들어오라는 손짓을 했다. “이럴 필요 없이 그냥—”

그리고 스티브의 얼굴에서 웃음이 사라졌다. 클린트 바튼이 거기에, 어색하게 서 있었던 것이다.

“안녕,” 클린트가 말했고, 잠시 동안, 스티브는 뭐라 말해야 할 지 알 수 없었다.

스티브는 클린트를 본 적이 없었다. 스타크 타워에서의 그 파티 이후로. 도망치기 전날의 그 밤 이후로. 그 자선 파티. 아프리카와 뭔가 관련이 있었던 듯 한, 스티브가 사실은 전혀 신경쓰지 못한 그 파티. 이미 그의 머릿속은 계획들과 긴장감, 기대감으로 가득했었던 것이다. ‘버키가 그에게 오고 있었다. 그는 빠져 나갈 것이다. 여긴 마치 그랜드 센트럴 역 같네요—’ 순간, 모든 것이 까맣게 물들며 피해망상과 함께 소름 끼치는 공포감이 밀려들었다. 클린트가 그를 보고 있었다. 클린트는 그를 감시하기 위해 보내졌었다.

“안녕.” 스티브가 마침내 긴장된 목소리를 꺼냈고, 버키가 낮게 읊조렸다. “이건 아니잖아, 나타샤.”

나타샤가 한숨을 내쉬었다. “알아, 그렇지만 만약에 미리 알았으면—”

“그러니까 물어봐야지. 물어봤어야 했다고.” 버키는 스티브를 제 곁으로 끌어당겨서 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “가고 싶으면, 가자. 당장 떠나자.” 스티브는 떠나고 싶기도 했다. 그대로 걸어 나가 차를 몰아서 멀리, 계속해서 운전해 가버리고 싶었다. 속에서 끓어오르는 이성을 잃은 분노, 혹은 두려움, 그런 감각들이 몰아쳤다. 심장이 거세게 뛰었다. 사실 그건 이상한 일이었다. 클린트는 그의 친구였고, 지금은 버키의 친구이기도 했으며, 게다가 바로 나타샤가—

“나타샤하고 얘기 좀 할게.” 스티브가 속삭였다. “얘기 해야겠어—” 그는 나타샤의 팔을 잡아 끌었고, 나타샤는 한숨을 지으며 그를 따라 복도로 갔다. 클린트와 이야기하는 버키의 지친듯한 목소리가 들렸다. “맥주 같은 거 있어?” 그리고는 다시. “아니, 그건 쟤고. 난 아냐. 내가 맞은 건 모조품이라서 난 취하거든.”

“스티브, 미안.” 두껍게 페인트가 발린 문 밖으로 나가자마자 나타샤가 두 손을 들어보였다. “난. 그냥, 클린트랑 내가… 클린트는 내게 특별하니까. 그리고, 너희가 이웃에 살고 있길래—”

스티브는 목구멍이 꽉 막힌 것처럼 말도 제대로 나오지 않았다. “너 말했어? 우리가 어디 사는지?”

나타샤가 그를 바라보았다. “아니.” 그녀가 말했다.

스티브는 그녀를 양 손으로 꽉 붙들고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 주머니 안에서 두 손을 움켜쥐었다. “다른 누구한테라도 말한 적 있어?”

“아니.” 그녀가 답했다. “스티브, 그럴 리가 없잖아.”

“밴이 밖이 주차돼 있어. 번호판도 달렸고. 가게 이름도—” 나타샤는 두 손으로 그를 붙잡고 손바닥으로 부드럽게 그의 어깨를 쓸어넘기며 말했다. “클린트는 몰라, 스티브. 아무도 모른다고. 오직 나랑 토니—”

스티브가 흠칫 놀랐다. “토니?”

“내가 말한 게 아냐.” 나타샤가 재빨리 말했다. “이미 알고 있었어. 아마 제임스가—” 그녀는 호크아이의 닫힌 아파트 문을 향해 고갯짓을 해보였다. “둘이 잘 지내거든, 제임스랑 토니. 가서 알아봐. 클린트랑도 잘 지내고.”

그러자 목을 조여 오던 느낌이 풀어졌다. 숨을 쉴 수 있을 것 같았다. 스티브는 미안함을 느꼈다. “그거 잘됐네, 난— 잘됐어.” 스티브가 간신히 내뱉었다. 그는 침을 삼키고 입술을 적셨다. “그러니까— 클린트가 진짜로 여기에 산다고, 아님…?”

“맞아.” 나타샤가 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 말했다. “여기 살아. 너희랑 관련 없다고는 못하겠어, 사실. 네가 그렇게 떠나고 난 후, 여기로 나와서 이 건물을 샀거든. 아마도 내 생각엔 클린트가, 자기도 자기 생활을 가질 수 있겠다고 생각한 것 같아.”

“물론이지.” 스티브가 말했다. “왜 안돼? 누구나 가질 수 있는 건데.” 그가 덧붙여서 강조했다.

“그래.” 나타샤는 입술을 깨물고 말했다. “그러니까, 넌 우리를 완전히 뒤집어놨어. 우리 모두를 말야. 네가 우리 중심이었잖아, 우리의 구심점이었는데, 네가—”

“버키지.” 스티브가 잠시 머뭇거리다 말했다.

“버키는 좋은 캡틴 아메리카야.” 나타샤가 말했다. “그치만 네가 아니야. 그 누구보다도 버키가 그렇게 말할 걸.”

“난 못 해.” 스티브가 긁어내듯 말했다.

“나도 알아.” 나타샤가 답했다.

“진심이야, 난 정말 못 해.” 스티브가 말했다. “더 이상은. 버키는 할 수 있지만, 나는—”

“알아.” 나타샤가 말했다. “너 없이도 우린 계속 해 나갈거야. 그치만 우린 네가 그리워. 다들 너를 그리워 해.” 그리고 스티브가 그녀에게 키스를 건넨 건 별로 놀랍지도 않았다. 언제나 그럴 수 있었으니까. 키스하고 싶은 건지 목을 조르고 싶은 건지 팔 안에서 울고 싶은 건지 알 수는 없었지만. 그들에게는 늘 수많은 무언가가 존재했으니까. 나타샤는 픽 웃으며 그를 밀어내더니 말했다. “가서 클린트랑 저녁 먹자. 카드 게임도 하고. 그러니까, 너희는 늙은이들이잖아. 너흰 카드 게임 하지?”

“무슨 게임이든 말만 해.” 스티브가 웃어보이며 말했다. “다 이겨줄 테니까, 포커페이스고 뭐고.”

“허, 그러셔?” 나타샤의 입매가 휘어졌다. “너무 자신하진 마.” 그리고 그녀는 문을 밀어 젖히려다가, 인상을 쓰고서 세게 내리쳤다. “오 젠장, 우리 밖에 갇혔는데.”

 

**12월 19일**

“말했어.” 집으로 돌아가는 길에 밴 안에서 스티브가 말했다.

버키가 고개를 홱 돌렸다. “누구한테, 클린트?” 그가 신중하게 물었다.

“응. 저녁 먹은 후에, 주방에서. 창고랑 회사에 대해서 말했어.” 스티브가 버키 쪽을 돌아보았다. “네가 토니한테 말했어?”

“그래. 생각해 봐, 난 이 천만 달러를 빚졌거든.” 버키가 말했다. “저당 잡혔다니까.”

스티브가 신음했다. “우린 진짜 형편없는 탈주자야.” 그가 운전대를 두드리며 말했다. “세상에서 제일 형편없는 탈주자라고. 그리고 너 그거 알아? 이건 다 네 탓이야.” 스티브가 버키를 바라보며 말했다. “너랑 너의 그 ‘속죄’ 말야. 다음에 우리가 도망칠 땐, 브레인워싱 당한 암살자로서의 속죄는 빼놓는 걸로 해. 그건 이목을 끈다고.”

버키는 스티브를 쳐다보았다. “뭐야, 너 지금 그거 웃기려고 한 거야?”

“약간은, 뭐.” 스티브가 말했다.

“안 웃기거든. 너 그러다 다친다. 소중한 게 부서지기 전에 관두시지.”

“나 웃기거든.” 스티브가 항변했다. “난 사실은 정말 재밌는 사람이야. 은밀하게 재밌다고. 그게 내 비장의 무기지.”

“그러셔, 네 비장의 무기 내가 본 적이 있는데.” 버키가 코웃음 쳤다. “그건 아니던데.”

스티브는 입술을 깨물고 잠시 운전에 집중했다. 이 얼간이에게 절대 질 수는 없었다. “너 말야, 충격이야, 정말로. 이렇게 오랜 세월이 흘러서야 너한테 유머감각이라곤 없다는 걸 깨닫다니. 나 좀 사기당한 기분이야.”

“너 웃기게 ‘생기긴’ 했어.” 버키가 위로하듯이 말했다. “네 ‘코’ 웃기지. 그러니까, 네 머리가 이제 커져서 좀 나아졌지만. 나머지 부분들하고 비율이 좀 맞게 되긴 했는데, 아 그리고 네가 얼굴에 그 털 기른 게 좀 도움이—” 거기까지였다. 스티브는 머리를 들썩이면서 폭소를 터뜨렸다. 하지만 버키는 씨익 웃으면서 계속했다. “—사실, 난 네가 나머지 얼굴 반쪽에도 털을 기르면 어떨까 하는데. 얼굴 전체를 덮는 거야, 늑대인간처럼—”

“그만해.” 스티브가 숨을 헐떡였다. “부서지겠어.”

“시도는 해 봐야 했어.” 버키가 문득 말했다. “그럴 수 밖에 없었어. 난 그냥- 안 그러면 견딜 수가 없어서.”

“나도 알아.” 스티브가 말했다.

“우리 둘이 행복하려면. 너를 얻으려면, 이 모든 걸, 얻으려면. 빚을 갚아야 하잖아, 그렇잖아? 누군가는 반드시-”

“넌 이미 갚았어, 벜.” 스티브가 말했다. “너랑 나 둘 다, 우린 이미 충분히 갚았어.”

“난 아냐, 아직은.” 버키가 말했다. “나도 알아, 위험하다는 거. 너까지 위험하게 하고 있다는 것도. 옛날처럼 돌아가게 될 수도 있고, 누군가 우리를 잡으러 올 수도 있지만. 그치만, 그만둘 수가 없어. 그리고— 넌 방패를 가져왔어.”

“그래.” 스티브가 말했다.

“떠나면서 방패를 가지고 왔잖아.”

“맞아, 그랬지.” 스티브가 말했다. “이유는 나도 모르겠어.”

“아니 넌 알아.” 버키가 말했다. “그런 건, 서랍장 안에만 놓여 있을 순 없는 거고.”

“그래. 그런 것 같아.”

“파이 먹고 싶어.” 버키가 불쑥 말했다. “식당에 잠깐 들를래? 파이랑 커피 한 잔 하고 싶어.”

“그래.” 스티브가 답했다. “파이 먹고 싶네.” 그리고는 말을 이었다. “언젠가는, 충분히 다 했다고 생각하게 될 것 같아?”

“잘 모르겠어.” 버키는 대답하고, 인상을 썼다. “아마 그럴지도. 충분해지면, 그 때 알 수 있겠지.” 스티브는, 벽에다 실제로 X표를 새겨가며 개수를 세어가는 상상을 했다. 감옥의 죄수들처럼.

 

**12월 20일**

“열기가 올라오나 봐.” 버키가 졸린 듯이 중얼거렸다. 어둠 속에서, 스티브가 문득 깨어나서 긴장하는 게 느껴졌다. 제가 깨어난 게 낡은 파이프들이 쿵쿵거리는 소리 때문이라는 걸 아직 알아채지 못한 듯 했다. “그냥 난방이야.” 버키는 그렇게 말하고, 몸을 돌려서 스티브의 얆은 허리에 제 팔을 둘렀다.

스티브는 긴장을 풀고 버키 쪽으로 몸을 붙여왔고 그들은 앞뒤로 꼭 달라붙었다. 좀 너무 꼭. 버키는 그렇게 생각하면서, 눈을 감고 제 얼굴을 스티브의 뒷목에 대고 꾹 눌렀다. 이건 지나친 행운이었다. 겨울의 이른 아침, 스티브와 함께 꼭 달라붙은 채로, 각종 공과금도 다 지불했고, 난방도 따뜻하고. 버키는 스티브의 따스한 피부 위로 중얼거렸다. “춥고 어두울 때 할 일이라곤 하나 뿐이었지.” 스티브는 버키의 팔로 스스로를 감싸듯이, 보호하듯이, 제 몸 위로 더 단단하게 끌어다 감고는 뒷통수를 약간 뒤로 젖혔다. “제발.” 그가 말했다.

‘제발-’ 도대체가, 스티브는 섹스에 있어서라면 때론 집요하게 몰아붙이는 타입이었지만, 잘 요구하지는 못하는 면이 -적어도 대놓고 소리내서는- 있었다. 그렇기에 버키는 스티브가 지금처럼 ’제발’이라고 말할 때는 그게 무슨 뜻인지를 아주 잘 알았다.

“물론, 좋아. 네가 원하면 나도 원해.” 버키는 솔직하게 그렇게 말했다. 제 가슴이 이미 세게 뛰고 성기가 단단해지고 있다는 걸 스티브도 이미 알고 있겠지만. 그리고 오, 젠장, 스티브의 상체에 새로 붙은 모든 근육들에도 불구하고, 그 날씬한 엉덩이와 부드러운 하얀 피부는 예전과 꼭 같았다. 아직까지도, 스티브의 파자마 바지의 느슨한 고무줄 사이로 손가락을 밀어넣는 건, 버키가 마치 열 다섯 살로 돌아간 것만 같은, 수줍으면서도 혼란스러운 정욕을 일으켰다. 그 소년, 제 친구, 언제나 이발이 필요해 보이던 그 촌스러운 녀석. ‘여자애 같아 보여서 그런거야.’ 그는 다소 절박하게 스스로에게 속삭였지만 여자애들은 그렇게 거칠게 벗겨진 손가락 마디나 피 묻은 입을 하고 있지 않았으며, 날카로운 엉치뼈도, 더러운 손톱도, 키스할 때면 느껴지는, 맙소사, 그 까칠거리는 금빛 수염도 그들에겐 없었다. 버키는 스티브에게서 결코 손을 떼지 못했다. ‘연습하는 거야.’ 스스로에게 말하면서. ‘그냥 곁에 있으니까, 몸집이 작으니까. 생긴 것도—’ 전혀 사실이 아니었다. 오히려 그 반대였다. 스티브는 ‘소년이었고’, 날씬한 엉덩이와 부드러운 둔부를 갖고 있다고 해도 그 반대편에는 성기가 달려있다는 걸 버키가 모르는 체 할 수 있었던 것도 아니었다. 알고 있었고, 그것에 대한 꿈을 꾸기도 했다.

그는 스티브를 제 자신으로부터 지키고 싶었지만, 스티브는 그저 그 안으로 온 몸을 내던지며 뛰어들었다. 지독히도 무모하게도. 삽입 섹스 역시 스티브의 생각이었다. 버키는 감히 그럴 수조차 없었다. 스티브의 다리 사이를 더듬던 건 버키였지만, 그걸 애무 이상으로 이끌어 나간 건 스티브였다. 버키를 밀어 눕히고서 입으로 그를 물었던 것이다. 지금 버키의 아래에는 스티브가 고개를 숙인 채 헐떡였고, 버키는 파자마를 내리고 손가락을 스티브의 안으로 밀어넣었다. 인내, 제기랄, 그에게는 인내와 바셀린과 망할 ‘호흡’이 필요했다. 지금 버키가 원하는 것이라곤 스티브를 열어젖히는 것, 그 뿐이었던 것이다. 그의 안에 자신을 찔러 넣고, 두 팔로 그를 붙든 채 눈 앞이 까맣게 될 때까지 그를 범하는 것.

버키는 스티브의 어깨를 깨물 수 있도록 몸을 굽히고는, 뒤틀리고 움찔거리는 등 근육 위를 입으로 쓸었다. 스티브의 몸을 손으로 쓸어내리면서 작고 하얀 엉덩이를 붙잡아당겨 그 안쪽으로 천천히, 박아 넣고, 들락날락하면서, 한 번 찌를 때마다 점점 더 깊게 파고들었다. 스티브는 버키 아래에서 몸을 뒤로 기댄 채 고개를 숙이고 재촉하는 듯 움직였지만, 버키는 그를 양손으로 꽉 붙들고 일정한 리듬으로, 스티브가 숨을 헐떡일 때까지, 부드럽게 각도를 바꿔가며, 그를 잡아끌고, 그리고, 그리고나서. 놓아 주었다. 그들은 어둠 속에서 섹스하며 헐떡이고 웃고 땀흘리고 쾌락에 잠겨서 소리지르고, 그렇게 잠시나마, 더 없이 행복한 채로, 자신들의 육체만큼 어려진 것 같았다. 그들에게 일어난 그 모든 일들, 두 사람에게 닥친 일들은 그들을 영원의 충격으로 내던졌다. 끔찍한 젊음 속으로, 그 속으로 급속 냉동된 채로, 아주 영원히.

 

**12월 21일**

“그래서, 어떻게 생각해?” 마침내 스티브가 물었고, 버키가 그를 빤히 올려다보자, 결국 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 어깨를 치켜 올렸다. “나도 ‘알아’. 그치만—”

“내가 뭐라고 하겠어? 네 말이 맞았어. 우리는 세상에서 제일 형편없는 탈주자야.” 버키가 눈을 굴렸다. “그렇긴 한데, 뭐 나쁘진 않아. 그래서, 그게 누구라고? 샘의 어머니의 사촌의-”

“—남편의 식구, 그래.” 스티브가 말했다. “할렘에서 레스토랑을 운영하는데 매년 꽤 격식 있는 홀리데이 파티를 한대. 샘 말로는, 몇 백명이 온다는데. 가족들, 친구들, 손님들, 사업가들까지. 내 말은, 거기 어딘지 우리 알잖아. 거기서 일도 했고, 거기다 주차도 했었고. 그러니까, 파티에 참석하지 못할 이유가 없잖아. ‘우리도’ 가고, ‘샘’도 가는데…” 그가 어깨를 으쓱 했다. “맥주랑, 카나페도 먹고…”

버키는 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. “‘얼마나’ 격식 있는 자린데?” 마침내 그가 물었다.

“모르겠는데… 넥타이 정도? 넥타이, 그럴 걸.” 스티브가 말했다. “넥타이랑 자켓 정도, 아마도.”

버키는 의자에 뒤로 기대 앉았다. “네가 수트 입으면 갈래.”

“나 수트 없는데.” 스티브가 인상을 구기며 대답했다.

“내 거 입으면 되잖아. 두 벌 있어.” 버키가 말했다.

스티브는 팔짱을 꼈다. “‘물론’ 두 벌 있으시겠지. 대체 언제 수트를 샀어?”

“헤이, 난 ‘직업’이 있다고.” 버키가 항변했다. “내가 사고 싶으면 사는 거지. 입으면 멋있단 말야.”

“그래, 근데 두 개나 샀다고.” 스티브가 지적했다. “뭐 하러? 우리가 수트 입고 갈 만한 데가 어디 있어?”

“내 말이. 넌 남자친구 실격이야.” 버키의 말에, 스티브는 헛웃음을 내뱉었다. “네가 안 살 걸 아니까 내가 두 개 산 거야, 그리고, 나 혼자서 수트를 입고서 대체 어딜 가겠어? 수트 입어, 빨리, 맙소사. 예쁘게 입어 봐.”

“그래, 알았어.” 스티브가 끄덕였다. “신발은 어떡하지, 나한테 맞는 거 있어?”

“당연하지.” 버키의 얼굴에 미소가 번졌다. “좋은 걸로.”

“네 건 언제나 발이 아파.” 스티브가 약간 인상을 쓰며 말했다.

“스타일을 위해선 감수 해야만 하는 거야.” 버키가 답했다.

“아니, 안 그래.” 스티브가 말했다.

“맞아, 그래.” 버키가 말했다.

“아니, 안 그래.” 스티브는 그렇게 말했지만, 샘의 어머니의 사촌의 남편의 가족이 운영하는 레스토랑에 도착했을 땐, 내심 버키에게 감사했다. 모두가 수트와 정장 드레스 차림을 하고 있었고, 실크와 에나멜 가죽, 벨벳이 가득했던 데다 몇몇 여자들은 모자까지 갖춰 쓰고 있었던 것이다. 샘과 마주쳤을 때, 샘 역시 수트를 입고 있었고, 다소 놀란 듯 감탄하는 얼굴로 스티브를 위아래로 훑어보았다.

“굳이 한 마디 하진 않겠어.” 버키가 말했다.

 

**12월 22일**

버키는 커피를 비운 뒤 작업실을 가로질러 갔는데— “맙소사.” 그는 숨을 들이켰다. 세상에, 아직 미완성인 작품에 대해선 절대 말하지 않는 게 룰이라는 건 알고 있었지만, 하지만 이건— ‘지저스’. 스티브는 아직도 같은 물감으로 작업 중이었는데, 특별히 구상주의적인 그림은 아니었고 그저 나이프로 스크래치를 낸, 물감 위로 선을 그은, 악몽을 떠올리게 하는 듯 한 녹색과 검정, 갈색이 전부였다. 그건 버키가 야외에서 보내야 했던 가장 끔찍한 밤들을 떠올리게 했는데, 블랙 포레스트에서 하울링 코맨도 대원들과 옹송그려 모여있던 것, 옛 부대에서 불쌍한 대원들과 함께 쭈그려 앉아있던 것, 또는 덤불과 먼지로 가득한 나뭇가지들 위에 웅크리고 있었던 것과 같은 기억들이었다.

“파랑.” 버키가 불쑥 뱉었고, 스티브가 놀란 듯 눈을 커다랗게 뜨고 그를 돌아보았다. 턱수염에는 희미하게 녹색 물감 자국이 묻어있었다. “거기— 파랑이 있어야 해, ‘일렉트릭 블루’— 기억하지, 그 ‘번쩍거리는’- 그 이질적인- 그- 그—”

스티브는 버키를 빤히 바라보았다. “테서렉트.” 그가 말했다.

“그게 뭔지는 몰라.” 버키가 멍하니 말했고, 스티브는 이미 물감을 뒤적여서 짜내고, 섞고 있었다.

“‘내가’ 알아.” 스티브가 단호하게 확신에 차서 말했는데, 신이시여, 그는 정말로 알고 있었고 -그건 소름끼치는, 창백하게 빛나는 파란색이었다- 나이프로 옮긴 물감을 그림 위로 길게 그었다. 그리고 흰색과 회색을 더해, 갈라지고 깜빡이며 캔버스 위에서 점멸하는 것처럼 보이게 했다.

“지저스 크라이스트.” 버키가 숨을 들이마셨고, 힘없이 몇 걸음 물러섰다. 눈 앞이 번쩍였다.

“이렇게? 버키? 맞는 것 같아?” 스티브는 색깔을 그려 넣으며 맹렬할 정도로 집중하고 있었다.

“그래, 내가— 맞아. 딱 그거야.” 입 안에서 금속의 싸한 맛이 느껴졌다. 버키는 침을 뱉고 싶었고, 정말로 간절히— 스티브가 곁으로 와서 그를 붙잡았고, 껴안았다. 말도 안되게, 기적적으로 거대해진, 버키의 상상 속의 모습과는 비교도 안될 정도로 커지고 단단해진 스티브가. 버키는 그를 꽉 마주 안았고, 금속 판이 제 팔에서 움직였다. “그날 밤 넌 저기 있지도 않았는데. 놈들이 에너지 무기들하고, 탱크를 끌고 왔었던 날— 어떻게 내 머릿속에 있는 걸 그렸어?”

“내 머릿속에도 있어. 내 머리에도, 저 색깔들이.” 스티브가 속삭였다. “먼지랑 나무들이랑- 머리 위의 검은 나뭇가지들, 스나이퍼들. 숲에서 보낸 수많은 밤들— 하지만 파란색, 그걸 잊고 있었어. 그 하이드라 무기들, 그랬는데— 그 ‘소리’ 기억나. 충전하는 것 같은 소리. 공기에서는 이상한 맛이 나고—” 버키의 입 안은 이미 그 맛, 전기같은, 끔찍한 맛으로 차올랐다. 맙소사, 입 안에 금속 토막을 물고서 보내야 했던 그 수많은 세월들. 스티브가 재빨리, 버키를 반쯤은 들고 반쯤은 끌며 계단을 내려가 뜰로 향했고, 버키는 거의 토할 것 같았다. 스티브가 문을 밀어 젖히자, 신선한 공기가 얼굴로 와 닿았다. 버키는 비틀거리며 밖으로 나갔다. 찬물을 들이키는 것 같았다. 정신을 잃고 헐떡거리며 그걸 들이마셨고, 개들이 달려와서는 애정 어린 소리로 요란하게 짖어대는 걸 스티브가 쫓아내는 소리를 어렴풋이 들었다. ‘나도, 빌어먹을, 나도 그래.’ 그는 그렇게 생각하면서 웃었다.

“불태워버릴까? 저 그림?” 스티브가 버키의 어깨를 붙들었다. 완전히 그 생각에 몰두한 듯 했다. “여기로 가지고 나와서 불에 태우자. 맙소사, 그거 정말로— 그러니까, 완전 ‘멋지지’ 않겠어, 어?”

“젠장, 안 돼!” 버키는 똑바로 서려고 애쓰면서 간신히 말했다. “그거 팔면 몇 천 달러는—”

“‘다른 거’ 팔면 돼.” 스티브가 신경질적으로 말했다. “우리한테 갖는 의미를 빼면 저건 전혀 특별할 게 없다고. 그저 ‘그림’일 뿐이야, 벜.”

“잠깐만, 나 토할 것 같아.” 버키는 개집 뒤의 덤불로 비틀거리며 다가갔다. 화단에다 속을 게워냈고, 손등으로 입가를 훔치고 나자 한결 상태가 나아진 것을 느꼈다. “좋아, 그래서, 캠프파이어 하자고?”

“맞아.” 스티브가 의욕에 넘쳐서 말했다. “동지, 빛 축제, 어때?” 그가 무어라고 할 수 있을까, 정말로, 만약 스티브가 그림을 팔고 싶지 않다고 한다면— 그렇다면, 그 그림을 바라보고 있고 싶진 않았다. 그 날 늦게, 일년 중 가장 짧은 날, 그들은 창고에서 가지고 나온 낡은 금속판과 목재 파편들로 그럭저럭 불 구덩이를 만들고는, 그 앞에 의자 두 개를 끌어다 놓고, 그 그림이 불타는 모습을, 오렌지색 불꽃이 반딧불이처럼 깜박이는 것을 지켜보았다.

 

**12월 23일**

“헤이!” 버키가 계단 위를 향해 소리쳤다. “이리 와서, 이것 좀 도와줘—”

아파트 문이 열리고 스티브가 고개를 내밀었다. 스티브는 아래를 잠시 바라보더니, 계단으로 나왔다.

“무겁지는 않은데.” 나무의 몸통을 옮기면서, 버키가 말했다. “좀 불편해, 그리고 이걸 망가뜨리고 싶지가 않거든—”

“우리 이미 얘기 한 거 같은데.” 스티브가 계단을 내려오면서 질책하듯이 말했다. “우리 크리스마스 ‘안’ 할 거라고.”

“오, 그게 그런 뜻이었어?” 버키는 그렇게 물으며 크리스마스 트리의 꼭대기를 그에게 향했다. “난 네가 말하는 게, 우리가 구유에서 태어나거나 뭐 그런 걸 하지 말자는 줄 알았지.” 스티브는 눈을 굴리면서 나무를 받아들었고, 그들은 계단을 올라서 아파트 안으로 향했다. “넌 매년, —‘매년’, 스티브. 그렇게 말했지. 난 1936년 쯤부터 그 말 안 믿었거든. 너 ‘아직도’ 그 말을—”

“네가 안 들으니까 그렇지! 너는 그래, 그러자, 하고선 안 듣잖아. —이거 봐, 이 거대한 거.” 스티브가 말했고, 사실대로 말하자면, 나무는 길가에서 봤을 때보다 거실에 놓으니 더 거대해 보이긴 했다.

“그래, 네 말 안 들어. ‘무시’한다고. 왜냐면 넌 항상 ‘크리스마스 하지 말자’고 해 놓고서는, 안 그런다고 해 놓고서는 나한테 뭘 주잖아. 그럼 난 바보가 되고. 또 내가 트리를 구해 오면, 넌 ‘왜 트리를 가져 왔어?’하고는, 그리고 그러잖아, ‘오, 이거 멋진데’ 그러고서 좋아하잖아. 사실대로 말해 봐.”

스티브는 생각에 잠긴 채 뒤로 몇 발짝 물러서고는 고개를 기울인 채 말했다. “뭐, 축제 분위기가 나긴 해.”

“아우, 닥치고 받침으로 쓸 목재나 갖다 줘.” 그날 밤, 그들은 소파에 늘어져서 핫초코를 마시며 트리를 바라보았다. 반짝이 조각, 색종이, 잡화점에서 사온 장식 한 무더기가 주렁주렁 매달린 트리를. “기억 나, 1944년 크리스마스?”

“이탈리아? 그럼.” 스티브가 부드럽게 말했다. “기억하지.”

“넌 항상 좋은 선물을 줬어.” 버키가 말했다. “네가 나한테 준 건 전부 기억해. 그런데 그게 최고였어.” 낡은 소파에 머리를 기댄 채 버키는 스티브를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. “너 뭐 준비했지, 그렇잖아. 거짓말 마.”

“아니, 난— 그게 아니라.” 스티브가 말했다. “아닌데. 내 말은, 별 게 아닌데. 정말로, 그냥—” 스티브는 몸을 일으켜 찬장으로 갔고, 돌아왔을 땐 작은 사각 봉투를 손에 들고 있었다. 스티브는 그걸 버키에게 건네주었고, 버키는 덮개를 열어서 그 안에 든 것을 손바닥에 쏟아냈다. 그건, 목걸이에 달린 세인트 크리스토퍼의 메달이었다. 버키는 한참을 가만히 바라보다가 목걸이를 손가락에 감아올렸다. 스티브가 다급하게 말했다. “버키, 나는, 그런 뜻이 아니라—”

“그런 뜻 아닌 거 알아.” 버키가 말했다.

“그냥, 네가 예전에 걸고 있었으니까.”

“그래, 그랬지.” 버키는 목걸이를 들어올린 채 잠시 망설였다. “난 지옥불에 불타게 될까?” 그리고 그 즉시, 그 말을 한 걸 후회했는데, 스티브의 얼굴에 상처받은 듯한 표정이 스쳤기 때문이었다. 버키는 재빨리 목걸이를 목에 걸고는 제 목줄기에 대고 메달을 꾹 눌렀고 -지옥불이 없도록- 스티브의 셔츠를 손가락으로 당겨 그에게 키스했다. “고마워. 받아서 기뻐. 나도, 너한테 줄 게 있어.”

버키의 봉투는 더 크고, 납작하고, 두꺼웠고, 노란 종이에 갈라진 붉은 인장 주위로 끈이 감겨 있었다. “소미소니언에 어떤 여자가 있는데.” 버키가 스티브에게 봉투를 건넸다. “전문가야, 음, 너에 대해서. 너랑 네 ‘배경’이랑. 듣자 하니 네 전기 작업을 한대. 그래, 또 하나 봐. 어쨌든, 여태껏 누구도 그 관련 정보를 별로 찾을 수 없었던 것 같은데, 발견한 게… 그거야.” 스티브는 이미 포장을 풀고, 떨리는 손으로 봉투에서 종이를 조심스레 꺼내들고 있었다.

 

 ("ROGERS, Joseph V.”, 스티브의 아버지.) 

  


 

**12월 24일**

마침내 말을 꺼낼 용기가 났다. “스티브. 난, 그러니까, 만약 네가 이브 자정 미사에 가고 싶다면—”

스티브가 홱 돌아서서 버키를 쳐다보았다. “뭐? 아니야.”

“—몇 가지 옵션이 있어. ‘홀리 이노센츠 교회(Holy Innocents)’, ‘성 캐서린 교회(St. Catherine’s)’도 있고.” 버키가 말했다. “네가 가고 싶으면 나도 같이—”

“네가 왜?” 마치 파리를 쫓듯이, 스티브가 거세게 고개를 흔들었다. “벜, 네가 안 믿는 거 알아.”

“그래서?” 버키가 되받아쳤다. “음악도 있고, 온갖 등불이랑, 예술품들도 있고— 난 교양 없는 속물은 아니거든.” 그 말은 어쨌든 스티브를 웃게 만들었다. 버키가 부드럽게 말했다. “그냥— 네가 가고 싶다면 나도 간다고.”

“그치만 난 ‘안’ 가고 싶어.” 스티브가 버키를 쳐다보았다. “가기 싫다고.” 버키는 혼란스러운 듯 스티브의 얼굴을 살폈다.

“더 이상, ‘네가’ 안 믿는구나.” 마침내 버키가 말했다. 제길, 오해하고 있는 건 바로 자신이었다.

“안 믿어. 이제.” 스티브가 슬픈 듯한 미소를 지으며 말했다. “나도, 아마 너보다도 더, 씁쓸하게 생각하지만, 하지만…” 그는 어깨를 으쓱였다. “이미 그렇게 된 걸, 어쩌겠어. 그 모든 게 다— 꿈처럼 느껴져. 다른 생에 있었던 일처럼.”

“그래, 나는— 그래. 무슨 말인 지 알아. 화가 나?” 버키가 물었다.

“아니.” 스티브가 말했다. “그러니까, ‘맞아’, 화가 ‘치밀어’ 올라.” 버키는 쓰게 웃었다. “그거랑은 좀 다르지만. 나도 노력은 해 봤어— 그러니까, 노력 ‘했었어’. 하지만 그냥, 이제 끝났어. 믿음이라는 게, 어느 날 그냥 사라져 버리더라. 다른 것들도 그렇듯이.” 스티브는 버키를 바라보며 말을 이었다. “사실, 다시 믿게 될 뻔 하기도 했어, 너 때문에. 그런데, ‘욥기(Book of Job)’가 무슨 코미디처럼 보이면서—”

버키는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. “그 말장난들, 웃다 토할 것 같은—”

“—웃겨서 배가 다 아프더라, 무슨, 올해의 코미디처럼.” 스티브는 한숨 섞인 웃음을 내뱉었다. “그러니까, 난 정말로 신이라든가 신의 ‘계획’같은 게 존재하지 ‘않기를’ 바라고— 아니면, 받아들일 수가 없어. 만약, 이 모든 게—” 그가 힘없이 팔을 내저었다.

버키가 그의 말을 이어받았다. “—운명이나 숙명같은 거라면 말이지.” 알겠다는 듯 그가 말했다. “무의미한 잔혹성과 기괴한 우연, 그리고 빌어먹을 ‘무능함’, 또—”

“—그래, 그리고 인간에 대한 인간의 잔인함.” 거세게 고개를 끄덕이면서 스티브가 말을 이었다. “그런 건, ‘어떻게든 받아들여 보겠어’. 그치만 만약 ‘신’이 거기에 관여하고 있다면, 그런 거라면— 그러면, ‘얘기를 좀 해야겠는데’.” 버키는 순간 너무나 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨린 나머지 옆구리가 다 아팠다. 왜냐하면, 과연 스티브다웠던 것이다. 괴롭히는 놈들과는 맞붙고, 제 체급보다 한참 위인 녀석들에게도 싸움을 걸었던. 이번에는 그야말로 거대하고도 엄청난 상대였다. ‘전능하신 신이시여, 부디 밖으로 좀 나와 주시겠어요. 스티브 로저스가 얘기를 좀 하잡니다.’

그 싸움에서, 버키는 스티브의 외투를 받아 들 것이다. 가진 돈 전부를 스티브에게 걸고, 그게 신성모독이라 해도— 뭐, 그러거나 말거나. 마음 깊은 곳으로부터 너무나도 커다란 애정이 솟아올라서, 가슴이 아려왔다. “메리 크리스마스, 이 정신 나간, 미치광이, 또라이, 스티브.” 버키가 숨막힐 정도의 진심을 담아 말했고, 그러자 스티브가 버키의 목에다 제 팔을 두르면서 말했다. “그 말 그대로 돌려줄게, 이 얼간이, 멍청이, 음탕한데다, 개의 얼굴을 한 악마야.”

 

 


End file.
